The Darkness Uncharted
by Xanthippe-kucz
Summary: In one day, Avis finds herself as an initiate in the Dark Brotherhood and completely entranced in the new world she must endear. And now she feels her life begins, and the Dark Brotherhood the new home she has been waiting for. She meets her new family and ruins others while helping this dying underground society return to power. Elder Scrolls isn't mine, the characters are Enjoy:)
1. Initiation

My first fanfic published ever, might be bad idk yikes. Just wrote it for fun. Beginning chapters were made over 2 years ago while newer ones more like a couple months ago. All characters are mine but not The Elder Scrolls. Enjoy!

* * *

My eyes slowly crept open and faced a slightly illuminated old wooden room. Through the open window across the room I could feel a breeze that softly maneuvered under my sheets and cooled me as I slept peacefully. Or at least I did, until a strange noise woke me up at this late hour, and made my heart start racing . With a more awakened glance at the window I could see it was still dark outside but moonlight brightly flowed in and I remembered that tonight was a full moon. Now that I felt safer with the light on my side, I decidedly positioned myself in a seating position while rubbing my groggy eyes. I squint at the room but cursed in my head for the cloudiness that shrouded my vision. I rubbed them again and blinked before looking around the room with refreshed eyesight. First I looked to the left corner of the long room towards the dark corner and saw nothing then shifted quickly to the right as I took a deep breath. Nothing but a dresser, a chair, and the spotlight against the wall from the incoming moonlight. But there was a huge tall figure blocking the middle of the spotlight. And that's when I gasped as my eyes focused on a silhouette cloaked in black standing at the foot of my bed, staring at me with shining white pupils.

I scrambled back against the wall and harshly banged my head as well with a not so pleasant, and not to mention blatant, thud. Great, before this stranger kills me, I'm going to die of embarrassment. At least I had my integrity intact as I was one to wear clothes to sleep no matter the situation. I could only look on at this strange creature or thing as it stood there. This is what had awoken me, the floors creaking broke me from unconsciousness and I was thankful for being a light sleeper. But why would I be thanking myself, I was still defenseless. It would have been better if I was asleep when I'm murdered. Now I could only watch as the hooded figure took a step towards me around my bed, no sign of a weapon though. Maybe it was into torture? Please, anything but torture...

The figure only took another step before it stopped to stare. The hood that concealed the face was low enough to cast a shadow on the face, nothing was visible now, even the sparkling gleam from the eyes disappeared. Then it did something strange, it lifted its head to reveal an oval face with a sly, thin smile. The nose was long and pointed as well as the chin. But I moved my sight elsewhere, to the eyes that couldn't keep me from looking anywhere else. They stared intently and with a deep purpose that expressed an engrossed mind studying its victim. I just couldn't find a way to get away, only stare back expressionless. And by the looks, this "it" was a she with well arched, thinned eyebrows that added to that overpowering and interested stare that made me feel surprisingly welcome with her smile, and she was invading _my_ room. It was hard to tell much from her though, like her race, as she was mostly a silhouette against the moonlight that outlined her with blue.

"I'm glad you've awoken by yourself. I didn't want to have to shake you awake. Quite embarrassing when i have to to get the heavy sleepers up," she spoke first, and I'm glad she did or we'd be sitting in silence as I was still shocked at her sudden intrusion. Her smile widened more, adding to a secret friendly side of my intruders mysterious character. And her voice, not elegant like a nobles but not as plain as a commoner's. Why was she saying this to _me?_ Should I say something? But before I could speak, she continued.

"Now I see, silence is more your quality, which is more than perfectly normal for the job I'm suggesting." She put a finger to her cheek and looked thoughtful for a moment as I gazed on confused. "No, maybe you are frightened why there's a strange lady in your room talking as if we were conversing in the streets. It's just that now that we're alone, we have a private place to talk about my special proposal. So don't be frightened truly, I'm here only on friendly terms." Her smile maintained as she spoke but it's those focused eyes that intrigued me more about her speech, so I released my tensed muscles, dropped my arms, and loosened my death grip on the sheet I used to cover myself. As if a measly sheet of cloth would protect me against steel or magic.

I couldn't help myself, so I answered feebly, " Just as if we were on the streets. No sly tricks?"

She reassured my question. "As if we're on the streets, no tricks." She leaned back against the adjacent wall and crossed her arms. The floorboard creaked under her weight, as did the wall. It was then that I pondered how this lady could have entered my room. A mysterious person adorned in all black has access to roam about an inn suspiciously whilst the innkeeper is downstairs across from the door. There is no way my new potential employer would ever be let in considering the "vaguely" evil clothes she wears. Another question brought to mind is how she entered through the locked door, unless she picked it, but I would've heard the click. Well, I looked back to the stranger after studying my room for a few seconds, now would be the time to ask.

"How did u get in?" I quizzically asked. She smiled some more and quietly chuckled, but anything quiet in this room was more loud in the silence.

"I have my ways," she replied mischievously yet her eyes, once again glimmering white from the contact of the moonlight, flickered to the window I left open yesterday to bring fresh air in. That's it, this is the last time I leave a window open. I've learned my lesson.

The lady, seemingly short on time, didn't get into conversing like in the streets but more straight to the point. "I'm here because of my job opening as I have said, and it requires the utmost secrecy. Can you keep a rather dangerous secret?" Her eyebrow cocked and her head leaned in slightly for an answer. I gave a curt nod and whispered yes.

"Good. My job lies in the field of... sneaking, and cunning, and killing." My eyebrows furrowed and I hardly noticed my lips parted in confusion and shock at her words. Her mischievous smile returned.

"Oh child, don't act like you haven't been naughty this last week." More confusion on my part. "Don't tell me you've forgotten about your incident with your parents? It's only been two days." I sharply took in air and held my breath. How did she know about that? I suddenly underestimated how dangerous, mysterious, and watchful this person was. My looks seemed to amuse her because she chuckled once more.

"Who are you?" My voice slightly quivered. "Just tell me how you know about that."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I know more about you and I haven't said a thing about me. I am Amaeri Justinia, you should practice with me. Its quite a mouthful. Uh-Mery Juh-stin-EAh." She pronounced her name, expecting me to join in yet I still knew nothing and I could tell she noticed the distress on my face. " and I, sweet child, am affiliated with the Dark Brotherhood as a Speaker for the Black Hand."

That was it. I got myself into a mess that will get me into more mess. I've really done it this time.

"And you, Avis Matier, are being asked to join our close family as a reward for your excellent skill of "ridding of the living" as my clever Brother would put it." This Amaeri was being awfully nice, for a murderer. " This is why this opening into our family isn't being given to just anyone, but a well organized killer, such as yourself. And not _just anyone_ isnoticed by the Night Mother herself."

I raise a brow, Night Mother?

"Now tell me, are you interested in our offering."

The Dark Brotherhood... Wants me? All because of what happened, what I did so cruelly? Is that what they did every day for their amusement and as a living? I felt myself shiver as a gust of cool wind rushed into the room. I would sneak around like a thief taking not treasure but innocent people's lives in the dark of night just like _now_. But no, this is what I was waiting for for my whole life. Something more fun than doing odd jobs on the side for septims. No more being used by others to only be tossed aside. I felt anger pulse through me of my recent past and what was said and done to me, the times where I wished I could repay the people who have treated me wrong. So I continued.

"What must I do?" Her resting and expecting face rose her lips into a smile at my words.

"Good, no one can run from a fulfilling life of working in our trade. Now our jobs are called contracts, and the first one assigned to you is to kill a man named Claudius. He's residing in his lovely home next to a lovely pond far east from this inn on a lot called The Fishing Manor. You may dispose of him in any way you please but the killing must be done by no other than you. Am I clear?"

I never asked questions, and just like I had been raised I would do as I'm told and obey as expected. Damn them, damn those rotting corpses for everything.

"Yes, I'll get rid of him."

"And whose him?"

"Claudius."

"Good. It's always important to obey exactly as the contract bids, so there is no slip ups. For now this job doesn't matter if it looks like a murder or an accident, do as you wish." But even as I was commanded these orders, I was still free in a way. No rules for how I did anything, as long as I completed it. I smiled back an equally pleased grin. I understood what to do and nothing could stop me now from having a bit of fun.

She stood up from leaning on the wall and walked to me. I shifted more to face her but in honesty my heart was racing and I wanted to back away, but kept calm. She pulled a dagger from her robes and flipped it so she was grasping it carefully by the tip of the blade, the handle faced towards me. I flinched back at her sudden quick move but noticed she was offering the dagger to me. I took the handle graciously and held it flat with both hands in my lap. I studied the beautifully crafted handle with a carving of a skull on the pommel. The hilt was plain and the cross-guard curved downward intricately with the flat side facing the blade. Then I noticed how shiny and new this blade seemed, but Amaeri explained.

"This is the Blade of Sorrow, cutting deep and sure for the most accurate of assassins, which I feel that you are. It is taken from the previous assassins who wielded this great weapon once, but now they are slain, and I pass it down to the new initiates to keep the tradition." She backs away and walks towards the window but she stops just short of it. "When you kill Claudius, sleep in a location hidden from curious eyes. I do hope we shall see each other again, I see promise in you." She raised her hand and casted a chameleon spell so she was invisible, then she was gone like the wind.

I looked back at the dagger, studying it once more. I received a beautiful dagger as a gift for taking up her offer. Was I expected to kill with this blade only? It was a decent sized, smooth blade and nearly as long as my forearm, good for plunging into the head and pulling out fast. This weapon would do perfectly for killing, and it was light to carry as well. Grabbing the hilt, I hid it beneath my pillow and laid down once more to rest, but I found myself alert and heart aching from adrenaline now, ready to pack up and jump out the window myself. But I was still tired inside. Sore from my day long ride from my home far from here.

I decided to pull the covers up and warm myself into a cozy slumber, no matter how much I rejected sleep. Eventually my muscles weakened and my body responded to sleep, I couldn't force my eyes to open even if I wanted to. My first contract would wait for tomorrow, and that's when I will kill this Claudius, and I wouldn't disappoint. Not Amaeri nor the Dark Brotherhood.

* * *

I decided to make the Blade of Sorrow as if each sanctuary had their own blade. Cheydinhal having the Blade of Woe as we all know.


	2. Back in the Sanctuary

"Recruits are so difficult to find now, like trying to find a needle in a haystack. So hard to find potential in our fine art. But before, when I was a recruit, they were as easy to acquire as that damned Lusty Argonian Maid book."

"Yes, not only are they difficult to find but difficult to keep. After one contract they either get caught or killed. No talent."

Amaeri grabbed two goblets along with a wine bottle from the cupboards along the wall. She set them on the table in the middle of her room and gestured a cup to Mateus, there was no doubt that he wouldn't refuse. No one could refuse a way to dull the problems these days, it's better to just forget and relax rather than fix the problems on the doorstep. She poured the deep, rich blood red wine into both goblets about half full. She was already running low from the amount of consumption in the past month. Her migraines and headaches were dulled until someone else could take care of this ongoing shortage of initiates.

"Maybe training is necessary when the new recruits arrive. Then we wouldn't be sending them to their doom."

"And who has time for training Mateus? Our schedules are busy enough with the low levels of assassins and we each have more than double the contracts a week!" Amaeri rubbed her temple and rested her elbow on the table. She hadn't meant to snap, but the truth is everyone is exhausted.

"I understand, we're all tired. But just consider if we took the extra time, then eventually this much work would disappear as more and more initiates take over contracts. Then we'd be able to sit back once again and let them take the easier jobs." Mateus leaned back on his chair with his hands behind his head, a mock "relaxing" position. He seemed to disregard the Speakers grumpiness and maintained his composed stature with his nonchalant grin and his gleaming brown eyes.

Amaeri grinned as well, opening her eyes to look up at him. "And that's why you're my Silencer."

They shared silence and a moment of appreciation for their strong friendship. The faint dark spots under their eyes and groggy complexions from overworking which they never expected showed the amount of work placed in to keep the sanctuary going. They had been through much sorrow and stressful events but they stuck together and reassured each other for the Family and the sake of the Dark Brotherhood. After a moment of peace, Amaeri spoke. "I hired another one last night."

Mateus looked at Amaeri's eyes but they faced the table, her head rested on her hand. He never realized the red lines that began to form in the white around the pupil. It saddened him to see the Speaker so run down. He thought for a moment then responded.

"Do you believe in...?" He searched her face for an answer.

"Her. Yes. She is loyal and she _will_ prevail where those have failed with the help of Sithis. I do believe." Mateus stared hard at her, and no sign of lies or delay were present. Amaeri trusted this new girl firmly, whoever she was. No longer did they care for the initiates acts, but if the kills are clean and well done.

"Well then... Tell me more."

"Her name is Avis. Tanned complexion of an Imperial with brown eyes and a narrow face and full cheeks. And her hair." She chuckled. "Was a complete mess when she woke up. But she fixed it up and it was the frizziest bundle I'd seen. She's also trustworthy, she worried and thought carefully as far as I could tell. And she obeyed, but I could see a glance of anger in her. Rules are her downfall, she does not like to be pushed around. It is what drove her to murder her parents."

"Another parent- daughter trouble case. Hm, we saw how the last one played out."

"No, she is humble. She'll still do as she's told. As long as she has respect and trust in her superior, she will follow."

Mateus felt a surge of pride in Amaeri. No one was like her, so thorough in her examinations. And her judgements were keen and true, every time. He laughed and downed his glass before placing it down and standing. "And this is why you are Speaker."


	3. The Fishing Manor

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b4ff01f3259cbaffd782aa6dfb43002d"It had taken a whole day to ride hard from the inn to the manor, and I had a lot of time to think about my quick decision on joining the Dark Brotherhood. But every time I began to question my choice, I noticed more and more beauty lying beyond my previous home. Something I had never seen that was restricted to me for my whole life. 20 years of sitting in the same boring house only to do the same boring tasks. Life would begin now with the new chance of freedom and liberating rebelling against the law, and it started at the Fishing Manor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f4311b5754ad57788ce00b036e63981a"That is what the sign read, and beyond it was a well worn, wagon trail leading down and twisting into the green and orange trees. I paused, giving myself another chance to think my decision over again. A human life was waiting, probably with family, probably just an old man living his life in solitude, and I was going to kill him. I moved my right hand slowly down to my belt and grabbed the pommel of the Blade of Sorrow. It pulsed beneath me and gave urgency to the contract ahead. I couldn't waste my gift, it needed blood, as did I. No matter the innocence of my prey./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb14a18d0717f2fafaad798fc553fc46"I prodded Bex, my family's horse, onto the trail where we followed its course into an unfamiliar territory. As we crept, I planned my attack. Will it be secretive, or head on. But judging by the light that still remained in the sky, I decided sunset wasn't a good idea for charging in. Secretive it is, but I needed to scope out the area. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Damn how long was this road? /emI passed another bend in the trail to find it continued even more as a long downward slope. I gently pressed my knees into my horses sides and she developed from a slow walk to a brisk trot. Dirt puffed out from her hooves and wind pushed against me faster. The trees above covered the sun so below the ground was an eternal shadow that disappears as more trees grew seldom and further. Grass was more prominent and it grew taller and thicker beside the trail. Seven minutes passed when I noticed the two separate chains of smoke rising from the tree tops, thinly and lightly. Small domestic fires I'm guessing. I slowed down and walked around one more bend to see a large lower field surrounded by trees and three homes, two shacks and one large manor. I pulled fast on the reins and yanked left into a thicket of large bushes and few trees with branches that reached far and high. We jolted forward together as we stop before running into more tight-packed brush and thicket. Bex kicked furiously at the ground and spun in a circle to display her disapproval. I patted on her neck and whispered sorry to her until she slowed so I could safely dismount. I grabbed her reins and hugged her neck./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c9f87e1c551e819f911124845ef05fa4""I'm sorry," I said one last time then tied the reins to a log and headed deep into the brush so I could survey the clearing. I took one last look at Bex before she - or I -was swallowed by leaves. Then my attention became fully engulfed by my contract. I pushed leaves back with both my right and left hand but they still tugged on my simple clothes I'd taken from my long dead brother's drawers. He was killed 6 years ago while away, trying to take control of the family business of selling cattle. He was away in High Rock when a clan of bandits ran him through and took the livestock and money. His body returned bloody and cold with the help of the Imperial guard that found his body near the border of Cyrodiil. We all cried, even many of the people in town that had been lucky to have a friendship with him. He was too innocent to go, especially so soon at 24./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4488fa864a8448a4b1114864fb435589"But his clothes were all we had of him, and I carried them with me now for protection in this world. It's easier to look like a boy than a girl while traveling, sadly. His large tanned shirt was tucked into my brown, rugged pants that flared mid calf, and dirt-caked boots. I also took one of his large jackets that reached below my hips so I wasn't cold during winter or wet when it rained. I didn't bother grabbing gloves as I ran out the door of my home, so now I payed the price as thorns snagged at my hands. When I had reached the edge of the bushes that looked over the homes, my hands were covered in little scars that hurt as bad as a paper cut. I'd have to deal with them since I didn't carry a single health potion or have any clue on restoration magic. I'm starting to look more like a newborn wolf pup tossed out of the cave and pressured to murder a bear likely 10 times my size./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f23e0589b30469689e3bc7472e15843a"So all I could do now to help myself is study the homes so that I am prepared. As far as I could tell, there are five people sitting down by a campfire while they cooked a meal outside. This was the source of one smoke trail, while the other was coming from the chimney on the manor. The wind was no longer still at this hour, it tugged frequently to chill my exposed skin. Wind rustled the leaves all around while night appeared on the horizon, the sun's remaining light diminished behind the mountains in the west to bring dawn someplace else. But now, all I needed was night and the wind to cloak me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="13e45e4d6ea29a9dca154c4aa37545f6"From where I crouched I could hardly see any evidence of Claudius, or who he even was. I'd have to move in. With the atmosphere becoming less and less visible, I took this chance to sneak on the edge of the brush to the road, then across to the cover of the trees on the right. I continued down the hill and remembered to keep my eye on the people as well as the manor. The more I walked, the more I could see between the trees a large pond encircled thickly by trees. This must be where the source of the fish comes from. Every step I took closer, though, made my heart beat faster and my thoughts were wild with fear. I felt like the grass crushing beneath my boots could be heard all the way to Skyrim. My breath as loud as a mammoths scream. My heartbeat is a dragons wings beating./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="19035bd79efc53814e1faf4fa59b4daf"But my determination is stronger than the strength of any animal on Nirn though. I will get this job done. Thinking about the Dark Brotherhood is what kept me going. Letting them down would kill me, never mind Claudius./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="401a1b23a80149bf47b31685e9038f8c"Finally the pond became more noticeable and closer, glimmering golden streaks . Mesmerized by its beauty I hadn't noticed the body sitting on the edge of the rock with a fishing reel in its hand. A large man it looked like. He had short hair receding on a balding head from what I could tell. As soon as I saw him I ducked behind a tree, minding any sound I make./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9bdbac8c7563b11de4720a71a23752f3"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Oh crap, he could've seen me. Damn. If he did I don't think I could take him head on./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5cfa755cbf4c4cdc963416cbd88f3e8a"I risked a glance around the tree to find the scene I stumbled upon was exactly the same. Thank the gods. I settled down and looked closer at the man but found that the sun's light had vanished above the trees. All I could really focus on was his white shirt and the sound of his fishing rod reeling./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cd6f226ac6fa7ca492dcc6a294009c6d"Could this be Claudius? Damn it. What if it was? This man could leave any minute now to head in from the darkness. But then again it could be one of the servants. I decided it didn't matter. If I was going to make a career out of killing then why would any person that gets in the way matter./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f2e6511e72e54db6c98cbc054cef6c6"I took a chance and stepped out, slowly creeping with my boots and praying he didn't hear the shuffling of fabric. I released the Blade of Sorrow from its sheath, drawing its tip down. Would I stab him straight through? Or slice the throat? Maybe he deserved more than that./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a94d42fad54cd833914c20536d5ff85"The nearer I drew the faster my heart picked up and I felt more alive, the chill in the air tickling my skin, my shallow breath exhaling light cool air. Then another step a foot from where he sat. No time to let my self think anymore, I grabbed his short curly hair and sliced quickly. I never could have imagined how much blood would spurt out. It rained heavily into the air and dispersed into the calm pond like rain droplets./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="63ce0a46712329ada5effc6e59628a8c"I hadn't noticed I had a gained smirk and my eyes came into focus as I woke from my daze. I was engulfed in my work. I stared into the mans eyes as they looked up at me. They had glazed over and his mouth hung open, as if he was going to scream but the shout never left his throat. He had a thick mustache and I assume he's a nord but what was he doing near Chorrol's province?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="75152e0244dc7f5943ce3fe22e653ab2"I wonder if he wanted to escape the cold north and settle for the beautiful territory of Chorrol's Great Forest with blue skies and green lush land. A pond for fishing and maybe find his wife somewhere else than where he was born. Who would order a contract to kill him?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f22603284a1da3674c6a995d4d7e0fd3"I hear a crackling noise from the direction of the manor and out from the tree comes a tall, slender nord. She looks up in with a horrified face and I gawk back. I mentally curse myself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f9202cd88cdf65700166652d119766f"The silence doesn't last as she breaks it by stumbling over her gulp. "I didn't expect you to come so soon. I-I-I didn't mean to barge." I stare in silence as she expects me to answer, but when I don't she continues nervously. "He was uh- awful. Claudius. My husband. He treated us all terribly."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5da940ff44706ee74f37cbb07f7553ce"My guess was correct, this was Claudius./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a3860c9b60f46d66bd66e56d1c73dbe7""I hope I'm not er- crossing my boundary but, I didn't expect you to look so normal. I-I mean I pictured a more stealthy looking assassin type rather than a pirate." I didn't want to stay a minute longer and this conversation needed to end fast. I released Claudius's head and raised my dagger so I could clean it, not really trying to threaten the girl, but she took it the wrong way. She backed away fast drawing her clenched hands to her chest and gasping./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="47b4d76b24e1220c49c3379fb8e39cfa""Sorry I didn't mean anything! Truly. I'll go but before you do... Thank you." She didn't waste a moment to turn and quickly walk away, her footsteps fading away until they were no more. When I know she's left I clean the dagger and sheath it. I turn and make my way up the hill once again and ponder my contract./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9879b899abb9db69eb55846bc90f1127"I hadn't expected anyone to be there watching me, what if it had been anyone else? Things could've been worse and I silently chastised myself. Then I think about the girls words. She was very frightened. Did assassins feel that superiority very time. I felt actually important for once, something to fear... But her comment of me looking like a pirate didn't make me feel superior at all. Instead it made me embarrassed. I chuckled because it's true the clothing around Anvil is based more off life at sea. Instantly I hoped I would receive actual proper clothing for an assassin, and that is if I had done my job right./p 


	4. The Second Meeting

Amaeri said to sleep away from curious eyes. How she found me I don't know but here she was in a room with one set of curious eyes. Mine.

This time I made sure that no one could get in to test the abilities of the Dark Brotherhood. Locked door, closed window, how could she manage it this time?

But she evaded it all and stood silently by the foot of my bed. Well, at first I couldn't tell she was there. The room was too dark against her blacked robed figure, but I could feel something cold and close in my presence.

"Testing me are you?" She had struck a match and lit the candle next to me. It didn't glow brightly as it was nearly melted to the pan that held it. I could see her mischevious smile, knowing she outwit me. "There's no test I can't pervade, girl."

I wasn't afraid anymore, I only sat up in silence and waited.

" Your contract was a clean kill but the interference of the wife is highly detestable. We like to make sure no one knows, especially on contracts with strict orders. I can see you know how to analyze and I know you've learned, so I won't berate you." her smile had slowly disappeared and I knew assassinating was serious business that needed all the stealth, cunning, and quick wit to master it.

"Now I know you're ready to join, but there still is one more step to complete your initiation. Go to edge of Chorrols walls in the south and delve off the path. There you will find an unusual door. Answer it with, "Blood, my brother" and then you will be let in. When you complete this your initiation is done and you'll be welcomed into our equally bloodthirsty family."

This was a lot to take in but I cut down to the simple steps. Go to Chorrols southern wall, go off the path, "Blood, my brother" and I'm in.

"Sounds easy enough." But my voice faded into question towards the end, this seemed ridiculous.

"Yes it is. Once there speak to my Silencer Mateus who will fill in all the details. But now it is time for me to bid you good bye." Ameari was about to leave but I couldn't help myself, there were too many questions.

"Wait! Uh... How did you know about... The. Claudius. Even my parents?" There was silence, the type where you can hear every noise to the ends of the world. I stared at Amaeri, or what I could glimpse from under her hood. She still had her smile that mocked me and my intelligence.

"The Brotherhood has it's ways."

* * *

I decided to create a new sanctuary near Chorrol because I didn't want to write about the Bruma sanctuary, its a depressing looking place in my opinion. Peace out :))


	5. New Home

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="624673325d0fc9f4209d6bdbc62b6784"Chorrol wasn't far from where the Inn was, and the ride was a short one through the Great Forest and up the Black Road. Coming around the bend I could see the beautiful landscape that was Chorrol City and the mountains that loomed behind it. It's large grey walls didn't stand out much against the dark green trees surrounding it but the castle and houses that sat behind the walls reached high above the level road I travelled on. Birds chirped happily and I had seen many deer jumping around in the forest, nothing at all seemed menacing enough for the Dark Brotherhood to be situated in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e43aec2bf9a43dfddd1f4b0c0be7677a"I continued past the road that led to the gates and neared what might be the south wall, then dove straight off the path. Bex warily trotted in the unknown territory and most likely questioned what was wrong with my sanity since we so suddenly left Anvil. No doubt I had changed. But what if I am crazy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c117c2655ef8b8bc763eba4678edf5f"This isn't normal no. Why would killing people bring me joy? Three people have died, has this gone too far? But then... The Brotherhood made a living by it. What else am I to do in this cruel world, find work in Bruma? Shovel horse crap off the streets of cities. Or return to Anvil, and what is now my manor where suspicious eyes will watch me my whole life. Maybe they're already tracking me down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07f8c3f4319ef19d1b47b47098e75857"Bex stopped suddenly and I faded from my thoughts./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="420c115957ad9cdb31e5ac144d02959a""Bex what is it? Come on girl." I tried prodding her forward but stopped when I noticed her muscles were stiff and her ears perked forward. I listened as well. A pulse. Beating low but harsh against my ears that rung out somewhere in front of us. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"What the hell?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3aa7a264447e74a749b7ed36174293e2"I hop off of Bex-since she won't budge- and carefully walk forward. The grove of trees surrounding us grows darker and shadier, the sky becoming harder to see, giving the illusion it is night. The pulse grows stronger, a beautiful rhythm in the silence./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b76cfbbba55beee94d66071c2bd96ae"Now I can see a makeshift path cut into the leaves rotting on the floor. The dirt is exposed underneath and the air becomes cool, clinging beneath the trees preserving a certain atmosphere. Well a creepy atmosphere./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="04321505b20b85c5636db5bf576991d4"I walked around a cluster of dark trees to see a low hanging rock sheltering some red aura. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"What. The. Fuck./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f390b2fdbe74c2de15b20a87b8090ae3"A door, not a literal normal door as I expected, but a door with a carving of a skull rests underneath the awning. With a red aura looming from the seeping red mist out of the cracks of the skull./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b87161834e0dd82c9ff70737de8dd104"I freeze and my heart jumps a pace. I clench my fists, swallow my fear, and take a step closer. I jump at the sound of a breathy voice that raises the hairs on the beck of my neck./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d33a22be793cd17d682bb0e65113805""What is the river of life?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a068b9ccf4f17338bc5a61a4eb09769f"A door that speaks. My heart beats as strong as the pulse echoing from the door. What did Amaeri say again?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="296a6db11b7ababa9eba8cbdc6fa9dd6""Oh...Blood, my brother..." My voice is a shallow whisper but the door hears. It begins to creak and crack and opens as if it weighs a hundred pounds. As it reveals a dimly lit corridor it breaths, "Welcome home."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7bac88685adadb3d2523769fcfe3a57e"Home. Behind a living door. And I step into the corridor of home. It follows down a set of stone steps that I blindly pursue while my clenched hands lie beside me. It's colder on the steps and when I reach the bottom I enter a simple room with bookshelves, an alchemy station, and nice decorations all around. An introduction to the underground home. Home would never look like this./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5c5e5e692fadf8b5e4529b17ad21de5e"I pass through the the room and trail down a hallway with one candle hanging, cryptic paintings and vague lists covering the wall. Red hands smother the stone corridor as well./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4dd006d6d7877a01c43b686d321bc337"I stop at the end and by then my heart has stopped simultaneously. The room before my eyes is grand with 4 large columns and 4 unknown statues draping themselves against them. At the end is a hearth pulsing unnatural yellow flames of heat while a large hooded skeleton statue engraved in the wall stares ominously at me. The decorations are beyond welcoming and shadows cover every corner. Then, a figure that had been leaning against the hearth shifts and turns to walk towards me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="701098f2482cb367e70fd1edb55b006f"The figure is clad in a toned down version of robes, not the all black kind like Amaeri's but black and red. They are bulky about the torso and end at mid thigh. It's tied to the waist with a belt and the hood is drawn back with the sleeves rolled up, revealing a set of light body armor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="caba34cbe1ace4714c857fe544b03659""Welcome," a smooth voice rose from the quiet room with a hint of repressed delight. "I've heard many good prospects about you, sister."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5524d6461b68ef65adf458dff633111f""Well... Thank you. Uh, sorry to ask but, what do you mean by sister?" My voice a quivering mess, seemed to amuse the man and he laughed. However he collected himself soon after and turned to his side, gesturing a hand to walk with him towards the hearth./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="642d75093ebf7a22f4a2ec838057524f""It is a term used in our Sanctuary's between members of the Dark Brotherhood. It's not used literally, don't worry. I am Amaeri's Silencer, Mateus, and I run our home while she is away. Though she doesn't live here, of course, only initiates and seasoned members." We reached the fire and the warmth was welcoming against my cold skin. I was used to the cold, having lived by the sea where the chilly breeze was always welcoming all year round./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26b5754d151c324a097f713f93b91df8"We stopped and he resumed his place leaning against the top of the hearth. He seemed so casual, even in an unsettling place like this./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="61ef6286a1bf72da239b87a8ef4a7d3a""Now, I'll give you a tour later but for now, while I have your curious attention, let's go over the rules." With the light I had an easier time studying... Mateus's face. It was strong but tired.A hint of stubble was growing and dark spots were claiming underneath his eyes. The light accented his smile lines but the gleam in his eye was there, even with a downtrodden look. He kept a relaxed tone and face as he talked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e40ed4aa010c2ab030013cea6c65df31""The Sanctuary does not permit betrayal, never reveal the key to opening the door. Am I understood?" There was menace in his voice, but it didn't scare me. I wasn't a traitor. No. I am. I betrayed my real family./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="10384ce0970454cc3b88f21a04de5e9b""Yes." Was that deceit or truth? I can't figure out myself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cd2896eb1e973a096082cd70a3044fa7""Good. I won't delve into the Dark Brotherhoods history all that much, because we do have books lying around that take that job. But there is the Five Tenants. Follow them absolutely with no second thought. They are the basic fundamentals that support the Brotherhood. They are hanging on the walls and in books as well. See, look here." He looked up at the hooded skull, staring back into its empty sockets with no fear. As I raised my head I felt them weighing down on me. An almost surreal feeling./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e1d2b4174ef8e5d464d069e455907de""He, is Sithis. Our father and founder. He rules the void where all the souls we... relieve... are sent to. And he rules along side the Night Mother. We all obey Sithis, for he is the true Deity among them all." I look back towards Mateus, who lowers his gaze back to mine. "Come on. I'll show you the rooms. Maybe we'll even find some of your Brothers and Sisters."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03f37d9980b4b257c727c77c6004deb8"He turned towards the right side of the room where a large sets of doors waited. He pushed one aside and we walked into a corridor where two more doors waited. The one on the right was already open with golden light from candles glowing through, the one on the left was the closed and dark. "These are the bedrooms with bathrooms within. For now we simply use the one on the right because of..." Mateus gave a slight groan and evaded the end of his sentence. I didn't question. We walked down and I peered into the room. It was warm and much less threatening with lighter decoration and simpler furniture. Seven twin beds were set about the room, separated by chests and night tables. One was occupied, a curled blanket bound body that wasn't distinguishable./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d324cdf160bab9b673a054a703ec9403""That is Paige by the way. A Wood Elf with an unusual personality. Content one second but gloomy another. Best we leave her to rest." There was a flight of wide stairs at the end that travel in a half spiral but we did not go down. "That it my room down there. If you should ever rise in ranks, one day you will take contracts from me." We returned to the main room with the hearth and crossed over to an identical set of doors that gave way to a similar hallway but with a training room and meeting room containing a bountiful amount treasured goods, artifacts, and other items, ideally where business was also dealt with. Down this hall though was the kitchen and dining hall with stores of food and spices. It was large but once again, empty./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e5a9db2669773e64734e690dcbc8d3d4""You can come in at any time to eat, we used to dine together at the end of the day but we've all become so busy. And in fact you will be burdened with minor contracts as well, but em style="box-sizing: border-box;"you/em will attend training sessions."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="766daf3877ab1da4593c252b7a8861b0""Me. You make me sound like I'm some amateur."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="67c9524f03171bcd423547790746318f""You em style="box-sizing: border-box;"are/em. But that isn't the point. We've been meaning to start training recruits but we've never had the time. Well now I'll make sure new members are fully prepared to fulfill contracts." He sighed and shuffled. "Now I'll tell you later when you can be trained but-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e90360b3a12a407974ef034d4b0fdc52""Is that our new sister?" A a happily loud shriek came from the door. Mateus and I whipped our heads to see a tall High Elf standing under the door in black light armor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d2fa72222db9313dc25a064b4b24452""Ahh, Calina. You've returned," Mateus said but was ignored by the High Elf's enthusiasm./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f166b1aff464ac6143f887a114f4b1f3"She had daggers fastened to her thighs and back and looked incredibly nimble and dangerous with her long thin body. She had dirty golden skin with dark yellow eyes that stared intently. She took few steps to meet Mateus and I in the center of the room. "An Imperial, well it was bound to happen. We em style="box-sizing: border-box;"are/em in Cyrodiil. I wanted to come as soon as possible after my contract because em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I/em am the one that likes to tour the new members around."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8410dec94ca18414a60f9db5e700e1c4""Thanks but I think you're too late," I gave a shy smile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1eaf87cd9ea99698ea59001a85eeeb63""Ohh Mateus couldn't you have waited! Touring is my second purpose here after all. No matter. I can situate you here the best. I know all the comings and goings of the Sanctuary so I'll get you introduced to the members in no time." She placed a slender hand on my back and pushed me to follow her. She rambled on about when the members should be returning and even woke up Paige with her loud talking as she threw my pack -which I had left on Bex- onto the sixth bed. She chattered away and I replied now and then along with Paige grumpily mumbling "be quiet" or "shut up". I found it amusing, however Mateus turned grim and had already left the Sanctuary, saying he had a contract waiting and welcomed me one last time./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f606b1665e3a7c0941bd8c4103d12c7""Ignore Mateus and Paige. It's a shame you should have them as examples of the sanctuary but don't worry. They are usually all cheerful and joking, it's just we've run out of wine to drink. Haha." Calina had a hearty high laugh and spoke in a noble voice. I wondered how she came to be here. Calina seemed to notice my curiousness and waved a hand. "We will talk more later at the dinner table. I'll be damned if we let another recruit go by without a welcoming dinner. Now. I'll assume you'll want a bath."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d8ecb0c8d0a4cfe33b7961f467d81f42"I grin. "Yes that would be amazing right now."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c7bf34da76ecd4063861d6591234f46""I'll set the bath and just go through those doors there." She left me in the bedroom but I could still hear her, tampering away with the water while I grabbed clothes and other items from my pack and placed them in the night table. I didn't have much else to place in the chest, there was nothing I wanted from my old home. If anything, my parents had hidden away any money. It was never a young ladies place to know the business of her family. Just marry well.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="537f79e88d8d1a06ba1328a24bd5abc1""Alright the bath is- oh! you don't have clothes, or a towel. Here." She opened a wardrobe in the corner of the room and pulled out a set of clothes for me. A regular shirt and pants, while the other was my assassin clothes. It was a slim fitting outfit that looked much like Calina's but red and black. She handed me boots as well and I placed the work clothes in the chest. "Uh, you don't have to take this specific style of clothes. It's whatever is easy for you to work in. There's robes... I hear some assassins have donned heavy armor as well! Can you believe it?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7684d330c9b6c1a85010f04c3f5ad4a2"I thanked her for the clothes and settled on taking a bath. I eased in and let the day wash away. Of course I felt exposed, afraid someone might walk in and cursed myself for not locking the door. I washed my frazzled hair and cleaned until I thought I had enough and got out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="581d4b96fa4d0141256f68e56cf65828"The new clothes feel good and I was glad to finally be able to curl up in bed again. But Calina wanted a welcoming dinner... Ugh this bed feels so nice. Maybe I'll just wake myself up a little later.../p 


End file.
